Kinniku Mantaro
Summary Kinniku Mantaro, or known as Kid Muscle is the main protagonist in the manga/anime series Kinnikuman Nisei or in English known as Ultimate Muscle. Being the son of Kinnikuman, Kinniku Mantaro is trained in the Hercules Factory to be one of the second generations of fighters. Kinniku Mantaro would also be one of the protagonists in the sequel Kinnikuman series being Kinnikuman Nisei II: Chojin Tag Team ''and the current Kinnikuman series ''Kinnikuman 2011. Kinniku Mantaro has a more perverted personality than his father due to Nisei being published in the Weekly Playboy magazine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Burning Inner Strength Name: Kinniku Mantaro, known as Kid Muscle in English Origin: Kinnikuman Nisei, or Ultimate Muscle Age: 14 (Beginning), 15 (Olympics), 16 (Ultimate Tag) Classification: Human, Alien, Wrestler, Fighter Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (Mantaro can enhance his capabilities with Burning Inner Strength), Healing and Resurrection (Through Reborn Diamond), Magnetism Manipulation, Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: At least City level (His power is very close to his father, who stated that he is nearly as strong as him in his Prime. Fought and defeated Kevin Mask in the anime, although not in the manga), higher with Burning Inner Strength Speed: Massively Hypersonic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Kinnikuman) Lifting Strength: Class K, higher with Burning Inner Strength Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher with Burning Inner Strength Durability: At least City level (Took hits from Kevin Mask), higher with Burning Inner Strength Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None due to using physical attacks only. Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: If Mantaro mask is removed, he will be facing the death penalty due to Kinniku Royal Family rule. He will defend his mask and leave himself open. Due to his perverted nature, he might be initially distracted by female opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Burning Inner Strength:' Inherited from his father, it is a literal burning display of power. Mantaro can improvise during battle despite his ignorance, last longer than a Choujin with a mere 930,000 power, and overcome great obstacles. He also seems to be able to sense when a strong Chojin is around. Renamed The Power of Ultimate Muscle in the English dub. *'Kinniku Buster:' Mantaro places an opponent's neck on his shoulder and grabs their thighs. He then jumps up and lands in a sitdown position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin. Renamed "Butt Buster" for the first several episodes of the English dub. *'Kinniku Driver:' Mantaro runs up to his opponent and places his head between their legs. He then leaps up, flips the opponent upside down, places his feet on the underside of their arms, and drives them into the canvas. *'Muscle Millennium:' Mantaro sends his opponent high in the air vertically, then he runs into one of the ring's ropes at a fast speed, sets himself like a slingshot, and then launches himself into his opponent's back headfirst. The front part of his opponent's body is pushed into the opposite side of the ring's ropes, which leaves noticeable marks of the ropes on the opponent's front. *'Muscle Millennium Lengths:' This modified Muscle Millennium was used originally to adapt to having only one ring rope in Mantaro's match with Hanzo. After throwing Hanzo into the air, Mantaro jumped off of the one ring rope left and flew into Hanzo's back like a normal Muscle Millennium. However, with no ropes to crash into, Mantaro tilted his body toward the ground and slammed Hanzo into the hole that he had accidentally formed with his Slaughterhouse Sawblade. The hole was just wide enough that Hanzo's head and thighs stopped the two from falling into the hole. In the anime, Mantaro angled his initial jump off of the rope to be slightly higher, so that when he was over the hole, he would be able to kick off of the rafters over the ring and launch Hanzo and himself downward with similar force as a regular Muscle Millennium. Called Muscle Millennium Crash in the English dub. *'Mantaro Air:' Mantaro performs a cartwheel and uses the momentum of the rotation to deliver a powerful kick with the side of his foot. *'Mantaro Bomb:' This technique was created by accident to defeat Tel-Tel Boy in the manga. Mantaro started out using a high angled double-arm suplex, but couldn't manage it with the amount of blood he had lost, so instead he managed to flip around Tel Tel Boy and perform a high angle tiger bomb, which became known as the Mantaro Bomb. *'Muscle Gravity:' Mantaro performs a standard Kinniku Buster, but right before hitting the mat he invokes the power of the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara, creating an intense increase in gravity, and flaps the opponent's body outstretched forward, causing their chin to rest on his shoulder. He then clamps their arms with his feet, causing their neck, spine, arms, and legs break and their chest to tear open upon impact. *'Mantaro's Best Stretch:' Mantaro's Best Stretch or Muscle Stretch in the English dub (or ridiculously named the Stocky Locky for the anime) is a fairly simple, yet effective submission hold which was first used against Checkmate. Mantaro starts with an Indian deathlock, which crosses the opponent's legs so that one ankle falls into the pit of the opposite knee and has the wrestler position his leg between them so that he faces the opposite direction and both of the opponent's legs are stuck in those positions. Next, Mantaro reaches back, as if to apply a sickle hold by simply grabbing the opponent's head. Instead of doing just that, Mantaro elevates the opponent's body by leaning forward and pulling them into a kneeling position. This technique is more like a kneeling neck-breaker than a sickle hold, but how the two are applied are similar. It should also be noted that this move is used as a prelude to the Kinniku Buster in the match against Dead Signal and is also used as part of the Iroha Hell Tour. *'Iroha Hell Tour:' Of the many reality-challenged moves in Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman: Nisei, this one is one of the more unbelievable ones. Mantaro created the move to one-up Clioneman's X-Y-Z Crash and he ultimately won with it. This technique starts with Mantaro throwing his opponent up into the air and jumping after them, crashing his head into the small of their back to form the kanji: I (seen from the two lines made by Mantaro's body and the opponent's). Then Mantaro applies his Muscle Stretch to form the kanji: Ro (seen from the slightly rounded square that the two bodies make). Lastly, Mantaro rolls backwards over his opponent while rotating his body so that his legs are draped over their shoulders and grabs their wrists, pulling them back to arch the opponent's back enough to hook his feet behind their ankles to form the kanji: Ha (seen from the upside down v formed by the opponent's legs in this hold). This entire sequence is done in mid-air and the final part is held while Mantaro drops to the ground with the opponent (called the Kid Muscle Death Drop in the English manga). This was renamed the Alphabet Soup de Loop in the English anime. Gallery File:Mantaro.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Kinnikuman Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7